villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sgorr
'Sgorr '''is the primary villain of the fantasy novel ''Fire Bringer. Early life Sgorr was born in Herne's Herd, one of the most powerful herd's in the highlands of Scotland and named after the God of deer himself. Surprisingly, he never grew any antlers. As he grew he became fascinated with the violence and power of humans and desired it for himself. He spent time spying on human settlements and learned things from them, such as sharpening antlers just as humans sharpen swords. Then one day, the humans had a baby. Sgorr snuck into their home and stole it. He brought the baby to one of the many small islands dotting the Scottish coast. There he killed the child and ate it's heart. He believed that by killing the infant, he would be stronger then humans. When the herd discovered that Sgorr had committed such heinous crime, they banished him. During his exile Sgorr was attacked by a wolf and lost his left eye. Captain of the Draila After wandering the Scottish wilds for some time, Sgorr came to the Home Herd in the lowlands. There he meet Drail. Drail Had been leader of the herd for three years, but the power had corrupted him and he introduced new laws into the herd that made him seem more dictator then leader. Sgorr was made captain of Drail's personal spy and military unit, the Draila. The Draila quickly became rivals of the Outriders, the official military of the herd and it's protectors. Sgorr believed he had finally found allies to take his revenge on Herne and make all Deer as violent as humans, but as time went on, he found that Drail lacked his ambition for conquest and violence and seemed more interested in ruling, so Sgorr plotted to overthrow his master. He began by influencing his master and Drail almost became a mere puppet for Sgorr. Then one night, Sgorr's personal rival Brechin became a father. The fawn was born with a birthmark shaped like an oak leaf. This birth mark was connected to a prophecy that Drail feared as it could end his rule of the herd. The prophecy says "When the Lore is bruised and broken, Shattered like a blasted tree, Then shall Herne be justly woken, Born to set the Herla free. '' ''On his brow a leaf of oaken, Changeling child shall be his fate. Understanding words strange spoken, Chased by anger, fear, and hate. '' ''He shall flee o'er hill and heather, And shall go where no deer can, Knowing secrets dark to the Lera, Till his need shall summon man. '' ''Air and water, earth and fire, All shall ease his bitter pain, Till the elements conspire To restore the Island Chain. '' ''First the High Land grass shall flower, As he quests through wind and snow, Then he breaks an ancient power, And returns to face his woe. When the lord of lies upbraids him, Then his wrath shall cloak the sun, And the Herla's foe shall aid him To confront the evil one. Sacrifice shall be his meaning, He the darkest secret learn, Truths of beast and revealing, Touching on the heart of Herne Fawn of the moonlight ever after, So shall all the Herla sing. For his days shall herald laughter, Born a healer and a king" Brechin's mate Eloin, fearing for her child's safety, with the help of Bracken, another doe who had a stillborn fawn, switched the two fawn. At the same time Sgorr and his Draila killed Brechin. The fawn, Rannoch grew up under the very noses of Drail and Sgorr, but Draila spies discovered the mark. Rannoch, Bracken and a group of their friends had to run away for their safety. Draila were sent after them, but had no success. Rise to power and downfall After a whole winter, Drail's age was catching up fast and Sgorr saw it has his chance to seize power. He tricked Drail and Eloin into coming to a cliff under the lie that a herd leader desired to pledge loyalty to Drail. Upon arrival Sgorr revealed his true nature and pushed Drail off the cliff and crowned himself "Lord of the Herds." He then ordered the new second in command Narl to kill all of Drail's sons. Under Sgorr's iron hoofed rule, the Herd began conquering other herd's and killing any who resisted, the Draila were renamed the Sgorrla. Sgorr also held special "Schools" for fawns where he would teach them to be unquestionably loyal to him and even spy on their parents "For the good of the herd." He also frequently tried to win Eloin's love but was rejected every time. Sgorr also sealed off the High Lands so no deer could enter them, find Herne's Herd and learn of his secret. Sgorr did not take Rannoch or the prophecy seriously as he believed Rannoch to be dead and Herne a lie. But after forcing to loyalty's of countless herds and enforcing his law on other animals, Rannoch and his friends along with and army of deer who resisted Sgorr finally returned. Rannoch's journey lasted for years and consisted of discovery, learning the truth about his mother, growing up and learning the truth of Sgorr, and even living with humans. A massive battle was fought between the Outriders and the great herd in which two of Rannoch's friends were slain. But Rannoch, finally accepting the prophecy turned the tide by using fire, and even recruiting crows and wolves to aid the Outriders. Sgorr's great herd was defeated and Sgorr fled to the mountains to a high peak. There he pushed a boulder toward the end intending to crush Rannoch. But just before he could push it over, and arrow struck Sgorr in the throat and the Lord of Herds fell to his death. He had been shot by a hunter who in his youth knew Rannoch when he lived with humans for a while. Afterwords the Great Herd was disbanded and freedom was restored. Sgorr's body was presumably brought back to the human settlements and eaten. Gallert Sgorrs evil secret .jpg|Sgorr killing the human baby and eating it's heart Sgorr with Drail.jpg|Sgorr and Drail Sgorr's Henchmen, the Sgorrla.png|Sgorr's henchmen, the Sgorrla Sgorrs death.jpg|Sgorr's death Trivia * Sgorr has similarities to Adolf Hitler, as he forms a herd where fawns are told to be completely loyal to him and spy of their parents, similar to Hitler youth. * He also has similarity's to Fire Lord Ozai and Scar. All of them are usurpers as they killed the previous ruler. Ozai and Sgorr sought to become supreme ruler's of their known worlds and were defeated by a chosen one. Scar and Sgorr are both animals who try to change to way nature demands they live. * Sgorr also has similarities to Koba. ** Both started of as a loyal servant, but betrayed and usurped the leadership role from them. Sgorr however succeeded. ** Both desire to rule over every member of their species (Deer and Apes) and will kill any who resist them. ** Both had rough back stories, Sgorr was an outcast from his herd, Koba was an experiment. ** Both of their rough back stories do not excuse the horrible deeds they have done and eventually they become Complete Monsters. ** The differences between Koba and Sgorr include the fact that Sgorr was never altered by humans(Seeing as he lives in early Medieval Scotland). In addition, while Koba despises Humanity, Sgorr is amazed by them and desires to make deer as cruel as humans are. * Sgorr's attempt to outlaw Herne worship is similar to real life Militant Atheism, where Atheism is forced onto people and they are forced to relinquish their spiritual beliefs. * It is possible that Sgorr planned on killing all humans in Scotland had he achieved his goals so that Deer could become the supreme rulers of the country. * Sgorr is possibly the darkest animal villain in history as he desires to make deer a mostly shy and docile species violent and ruthless animals and he killed a human baby. * Sgorr is named after the Sgorr Ruadh, a mountain in Scotland. Category:Nazis Category:Usurper Category:Heretics Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Warlords Category:Traitor Category:Fearmongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Animal Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:War Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Outcast Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Scarred Villains Category:Psychopath Category:In love villains Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants